wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Feathertail
Feathertail this character is property of verglas, please don't use / edit / redistribute this character or her page in any way, thank you. character overview here. Appearance see reference From afar, she'd appear your typical IceWing, shimmering ice blue scales, icicle-like spines softly clattering on the back of her neck, she is by no means that important of a character, one that can easily hide in the background, yet there are some things that would be displayed upon her body, rippling across her scales. In the morning sunlight, you'd spot flashing icy white-blue scales, bright diamonds themselves, replacing her scales that seem to glow in the sunlight. Occasionally, hues of a silvery grey ripple across her body, striping the tail and, like graceful paint strokes, dart across her neck and legs in whorling arcs and fuzzy lines, taking an appearance similar to that of a tabby cat. This, would be a rather strange part of her, the markings upon her scales, there then comes her short, catlike snout and blindingly bright ice white underbelly running down her front, shaping a rather slinky chest, wiry muscles and rather hunched shoulders, bright pale teal eyes with slits for pupils, as if glass placed into sockets. Their always seems to be either an amused grin or a straight up frown, etching its way across the snout up near her eyes and on either side should rather large ears flicker, the left having a small nick near the tip and nearby, dark slush-grey horns, sticking straight up until nearing the tips which seem to curve slightly downward. Soft paws with ridged black talons, like fishing hooks themselves, these follow her hindlegs all the same, hues of a dark icy blue overlap her mainscales and icicles softly clatter on the back of her neck, a hue similar to that of the top of her head. When it comes to her build, it remains rather slinky with a long, streamlined spine and a rather short frame, yet it never ceases to amaze one, a long tail with whip thin icicles studding either sides and the pale ice white of her underbelly, the same hue spreading across the upmost of her head with some exceptions of the soft blue hue running across the top of her head. An icy breath turning to vapor at a wisp of breath and, better yet, a ice blue mouth covered to the brim in blue as if painted sloppily, quite... perfect. Her large eyes, almost like an owl's almost seem to glow in the darkness, a dark hue of teal, yet so bright in the darkness, it's almost... calming, so delicate like a rose made out of thin ice yet sharp around the edges, a thorn. ---- ahahaha, a bit of a new appearance. * pale bluish-white mainscales with a light turquoise coloration on the top of her head * ruff of icicles that are of the same coloration as the top of her head * teal eyes that are oval in shape and narrowed with black slits for pupils * wears either a friendly smile or a neutral expression, saretted black talons and is lanky and stocky in build * straight grey horns coming from behind her head that bend at the end, light blue tongue that is forked slightly * large wings with sharp scales, membranes are a much darker hue than her mainscales, more of a dirty turquoise * scales wear a cold blanket at touch, ends are sharp, but not enough so to cut something * long, narrow tail with a whip-thin end studded with spines like pine needles of the same color brought to her ruff, turquoise * smells of fur, water and snow * build, like mentioned, is lanky and stocky, but also narrow and long, more catlike with rounded, tense shoulders and good posture * ears are long and pointed at the tips, insides are pink Personality * bullet points as of now * sorta a peacemaker, always knows how to settle differences * optimistic and confident * caring and sweet, but does have a way to force out her opinions * wants to stop any sort of battling or wars, will fight if necessary, but prefers to talk things through * quick mind, thinks about all possible outcomes, usually fails at that, wishes she was a seer * sometimes doesn't think things through and will leap blindly into danger * forgives too easily, honestly, is understanding too but not gullible * good at coming up with plans, then finds out a few minutes later they won't work History hello, my name is feathertail, welcome to my page and stuff. Relationships for relationships, please roleplay beforehand Stormfur positive sibling Parents positive parents. Crowfeather positive former apprentice sees past his aggressive demeanor to the sweet core at his center. cares deeply for him Trivia * inspired off of feathertail from warriors, her name is a dead give away * my original plan for her was to make her one of the three lost spirits foretold in the legends, with agouti and dragontail, however i believe that fate is for a different character, as both it doesn't have any similarities to feathertail and she's not male * was originally for the warriors-based contest, but i dropped out before its end * text Gallery please follow reference Feathertail.jpg|infobox Untitled251.png|snowball Feathertail!!.png|animal base by fear, colored by moon Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Soldier)